Two lifestyle's
by granger-malfoy
Summary: Ever known someone who's meant to be dead or your best mate isnt who you thought she was,dont ever think you know someone cause you could get a massive surprise just like the order did.yeah it seems that Hermione Granger has been playing fire.SSHG
1. The Start

Hey! Where's Hermione?" George Weasley asked Harry. "George seriously she does it every meeting she at the back, it's all the staring think it get too much for her"

"Ahh and here I was thinking she was with you for the attention"

"Please may everyone be seated and we can start this meeting," said a very old tired looking McGonagall, Head of the Order and Headmistress after the death of the late Albus Dumbledore

"Right there has been some new information, that the death eaters will be attacking somewhere in Brighton but the location is still unknown"

Hermione sat in the darkest corner away from staring eyes, her mind wandering off as if the their leader hadnt told her anything more than she knew, a slight tingling in her wrist pulled her out of her thoughts and straight to the watch that seemed to now be burning her slightly. In small letter that was nearly unnoticable was a message.

"Emergency flooing to headquarters now"

Hermione suddenly jumped out of her chair causeing everyone to turn and stare

"Everyone out!" Hermione barked

chairs being magically pulled out from under people but it was too late the fireplace turned green she raced in front of the appearing figure, wand out, pointed towards her fellow order members.

"Hermione what-" Harry began to ask but as the figure grew clearer he became still. Severus Snape his former Professor and Murderer to his mentor stepped out and brushed he cloak down.

"Expelliamus" shouted Hermione. With the shock of his appearance wands flew at Hermione from all over the room, disarming every member of the order. Hermione being the smart witch she was, didn't forget to place a protective barrier around herself and Snape and a silencing charm on the large group who seemed to be coming out of their shock.

"What the hell are you playing at Severus I was in the middle of a meeting"

"He's found them, he planning to attack now" Snape exclaimed.

"How..how is that even possible, we put up every spell possible." Hermione began to panic.

"I know, he must of known about them and trying for quite awhile, the attacks in 10minutes and I've no idea how to stop them without revealing myself"

"Well we can't go in case he is watching the house hang on, Dobby"

Crack

"Yes miss Granger how may I help you"

"You know the plan we spoke of I need to do it now. Make sure everything valuable is taken and make it look like no one has been staying there"

"But miss where shall I take them?" Dobby innocently asked.

"bring them here" Hermione asked while pacing up and down

"Hang on Hermione you can't be serious, they can't come here!"

"Well do you know anywhere else readily available with all the protective spells safe enough for them?"

"They aren't meant to know, HERMIONE THEY CANT KNOW" Snape shouted

"Don't you dare shout at me I KNOW but we have no other alternative have we?" Hermione raising her voice to match his.

"I'm sorry but I can't let them down a second time, you know I can't let that happen." A pang of sadness fled into his voice

"I know you can't but its our last resort. Dobby go now" Hermione pleaded to the small house elf

"Yes miss" crack and he was gone.

"Right so do you know the attack group?"

"Me, Lucius, Draco and most properly you. But I cant be sure, others may join" Snape said while finally remembering the other participants of the room, listening into their conversation.

"Ok, well we need to go. Kreacher, Winky" Hermione called out.

Two house elves appeared

"Yes miss" they both said.

"Right Winky, me and Severus are about to leave, I need you to keep these guys in this room. No one leaves until we are back Ok ? "

"Yes miss"

"Also when Dobby comes back with the guest keep them all apart even if you have to hurt them, they are to important to be hurt. I will leave Kreacher under you command, he must do what you say but do not abuse the privilege. Is that clear?"

"Yes miss" Winky replied happy with the task given

"Kreacher, this is what you will do to repay your debt, you will listen and do whatever Winky commands, Ok?"

"Yes miss" he replied

"Right Severus that's all we can do for now. Promise your do whatever is needed, one of us needs to survive this."

"I know the deal by now. Let go"

and with a hand shake they both pulled up their sleeves and touched their dark mark, a second later they were gone.


	2. Over Exposure

"HERMIONE" shouted Harry. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Well least we can speak" he half smiled half hoping someone would find that funny. Everyone turned back round.

They sat there in silence not knowing what to do, then they began speaking then they began shouting as soon as they saw dobby return with there guests even though they couldn't see who they were as there were very heavy elf concealment charms placed on them, they still tried to get at them. So the silence, the chatting and shouting carried on.

It was a few hours until the fireplace erupted green and Severus walked out, he paid no one any attention he walked over to a chair and sat down grabbed a bottle from his jacket and drank. After he had quenched his thirst he turned towards the guests and spoke.

"I see you got out ok" Snape asked in a slow drool way.

"Yes thank you. Where's Hermione?" one of the guests replied.

"Hermione, hermione" he sighed "I.. I don't know, she shouldn't of meet at my place but I had been waiting for a hour before I decided to return here in case she was here but obviously not," he answered.

"You don't know where she is?" Harry asked

"If you have been listen I would not be needing to answer pointless questions potter would I?" Snape turned his head.

"Moody why are you on the wall?"

"Winky sir had to use force he tried to harm the guests." Winky answered.

"Yes Winky stop your chattering" and Snape released the man.

"Well she must return very soon or she wont last much longer" he continued drinking.

"Snape what do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Exactly what I said, she is hurt she needs my help, insurable woman does it all the time. Only she can help herself"

They waited a few minutes and the fir place erupted green and Hermione fell out of it. Her clothes torn and her hair all over the place, their was blood all over her.

"Finally decided to show your presence" Snape said looming over her.

"Shut up and help me, its going to erupted..stomach" she said shakily and began shaking.

"Right Potter, Lupin hold her arms above her head and two other people grab over feet…quickly" Snape said very deeply. They all ran over Tonks and Ron grabbed her feet and held them firmly. she continued shaking but more violently

"Right don't let go whatever happens ok" Snape said. He placed his hand on her stomach and said a chant all of a sudden his hand was in her body and she was screaming he kept chanting until he must of found what he was after and pulled his hand she continued screaming and shaking he quickly moved towards they pair of boots hermione had on and pulled a knife out. He moved back up to her stomach stared at her and plunged the knife into her everyone gasped and hermione let out a huge scream and started whimpering.

Molly began to heal hermione but Snape stopped her.

"don't you will make it much worse, she will heal on her own" and he pulled the knife out and began to wipe the blade.

Everyone just stared at him.

Through the mists of it all they had forgotten that hermione and Snape were death eaters


	3. Revelation

Snape went back to his seat, leaving Hermione on the floor, he grabbed his bottle and began to drink again, acting as nothing

Snape went back to his seat, leaving Hermione on the floor, he grabbed his bottle and began to drink again, acting as nothing had happened.

"You know drinking has never helped" every turned there face to the visitor they had all forgotten about.

"O shut it I don't care, I cant let her get involved in this anymore, she shouldn't have had to deal with this." Snape said.

"I can handle myself perfectly well, thank you" Hermione spat back, while striding towards Snape. "I made myself a part of this, and you know if it weren't for me you would have been killed"

"O, thank you I owe you my life, how can I ever repay you" Snape replied sarcastically. "I could of gotten a way out but no, you HAD to get involved and I guess you have always wanted to be a death eater mudblood whore" he sneered

Hermione strode straight up to him " Say whatever you think, yes it isn't what I've always wanted but I'm saving people so if that what I have to do then so be it"

"We are all grateful for it too, especially me, I think you have both done a wonderful job. I believe now would be a good time to explain things to the crowd watching" The visitor explained.

"I believe that would be a good thing. Winky remove all the charms" Hermione commanded

the figure was revealed and gasped were heard from all round the crowd.


End file.
